


Resistance

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to “Futile”. You don’t really have to read that, but it’s more fun if you do. One-shot. Post-ep for “The Best of Both Worlds”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

Chuckling, Beverly is glad that Jean-Luc's spirit has made a welcomed return. "I would say we left the uniforms at the door.”

"You've still got your uniform on," Jean-Luc points out, bringing his free hand up to stroke her jaw while his gaze falls to her lips.

Face flushing, Beverly leans forward so their lips are almost brushing. "Maybe you can help me rectify that.”

With her warm breath on his lips and open invitation, Jean-Luc's defences are down and he no longer wants to put up a fight. Cupping her cheek, he draws her into a long kiss.

A part of her knows that he is vulnerable and they should not be engaging in this behaviour, but as the hand that had been holding hers comes  
to encircle her back, Beverly's pre-frontal cortex is over-shadowed by the desire to be closer. Her rational side is over-powered by her need to connect with the man with whom she had been in love for decades. Struggling internally, Beverly knows she has to slow down. Running her hand down his chest, Beverly breaks off their embrace. "We shouldn’t…"

Breathing heavily, Jean-Luc lays his hand on her neck, looking longingly into her eyes. "Do you…want this?”

"Yes," Beverly whispers, resting her forehead against his, her chest rising and falling with her laboured breaths.

"Then why…resist?" Jean-Luc teases, trailing his forefinger down her side, along her ribcage.

Grinning into his lips, she can feel the blood rushing to her face. "You're funny."  
Picard laughs for the first time in far too long, taking Beverly by the waist and pulling her into his lap. "Thank you. For everything.”

Looking down, Beverly traces his jaw and drops a sweet kiss to his lips. "Always."

Jean-Luc immediately slides the zipper down her uniform, letting his hand glide down her spine as their tongues intertwine. He makes quick work of removing the uniform, his lips travelling down her body with his hands. He slips off her bra, carelessly tossing it over the bed, exposing her breasts to him. Without pause, he covers them with his hands and moulds them firmly, rubbing his thumbs over the hardening nipples. She tosses her head back and moans, covering his hands with hers. Releasing one breast,  
he cups it, then leans forward and takes the bud into his mouth, sucking hard. Beverly reaches over him, taking his shirt in her fist and freeing it from his trousers. Reluctantly, he releases her long enough for her to divest him of his shirt, then returns his attention to lavishing her breast, taking first one, then the other into his hot mouth.

Beverly takes his head in her hands and passionately claims his mouth with hers. Slipping her hand in his pants, she caresses the bulge already prominent there. Groaning into her mouth, he pushes her panties down her legs and out of the way. Still kissing her, he slides his fingers through her wet folds, stroking her swollen clitoris.

Beverly arches into his touch, thrusting her hips against his questing fingers. Discarding his briefs, she frees his straining erection and squeezes it. Using both hands, she strokes him, running her hands from under his testicles up the underside and back. A long hiss escaping his lips, he shudders involuntarily and nips her lip, sending a spike of delicious electricity sensation directly to her core of her, augmenting her need.

Rapidly, Jean-Luc maneuvers her onto her back and covers her body with his, his hard penis probing through her folds seeking admission. Beverly parts her legs and shifts beneath him, crying out when he suddenly penetrates her. Jean-Luc pauses briefly, cradling her face in his hand, his thumb tracing her lips as he searches her eyes. Beverly captures his lips, gazing back at him and assuring him wordlessly that she’s more than ready for him. He needs no further encouragement to start thrusting into her. Raising himself up on his arms, he stares intently into her eyes as she meets his every thrust with one of her own, mewling softly.

Jean-Luc leans down to kiss her and she reverses them, rolling on top of him. Straddling him, she braces her hands on his chest and rises up on her knees, only to drop back sharply, burying him deeply inside her. Grunting, Jean-Luc arches his neck, gripping her hips painfully. Beverly repeats the motion rhythmically as he digs his heels into the bed to gain momentum.

With a kiss to her breast, Jean-Luc grips her arms, pulls her down and rolls her onto her back again, swapping their positions. Increasing his pace, he thrusts hard, grinding his hips into her, pushing himself into her very core. 

“Jean-Luc…” moans Beverly between gritted teeth. Lifting her head, she nips his neck and digs her nails down his back, urging him on. Awash in sensation, he descends on  
her mouth, kissing her passionately as he resumes his thrusts. Together, they’re driven toward their combined ecstatic destiny, the instant when they  
become one being, one beating heart.

Wrapping her legs around him and, in an effort to take more of him in, Beverly arches up of the bed. Writing beneath him, Beverly gyrates her hips as he pounds into her relentlessly. Sweat glistening on his body, Jean-Luc’s muscles contract and release as  
he completely lets go. Beverly screams out Jean-Luc’s name and her internal muscles grip his penis fiercely, rhythmically.

“Beverly,” cries Jean-Luc into her neck, until he abruptly stills and arches his back as he explodes within her. Jerking, his orgasm rips through him as she grips his back.

Sighing in utter contentment and exhaustion, Beverly closes her eyes, her hands aimlessly caressing Jean-Luc’s lower back as their hearts and bodies calm.

Moaning,Jean-Luc kisses her collarbone, shifting his weight off of her slightly. “Beverly…”

Groaning, Beverly tightens her hold on him. “Don’t…rush.”

Grinning into her neck, Jean-Luc then slides up her body.

“Just give me a second,” requests Beverly teasingly as Jean-Luc peppers her lips in tiny kisses.

“Thank you,” grins Jean-Luc, slipping his arms under her waist. “That was….”

“Irresistible?”” jests Beverly, playfully squeezing his backside.

Chuckling, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “Indeed, Doctor. I hope in the future we never need to resist again.”

“Hmmm,” purrs Beverly against his ear. “Oh, I could never resist you.”


End file.
